rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Cenn Buie
Cenn Buie ist ein Dachdecker aus Emondsfeld. Beschreibung Cenn wurde 932 NÄ geboren. The Wheel of Time Companion Er ist schon sehr alt, wirkt so knorrig wie eine alte Wurzel und geht am Stock. Er nörgelt oft und beschwert sich über alles, er vernachlässigt auch gern mal seine Pflichten, wenn eine Beschwerte ihm wichtiger ist. Eine einsame Straße (Kapitel) Cenn hält nicht viel von den Tuatha'an, er gehört zu denen, die am lautesten die verlogenen Geschichten über Diebstahl und Kindesentführung verbreiten. Das fahrende Volk (Kapitel) Cenn ist Dachdecker und ein Mitglied des Gemeinderates von Emondsfeld. In jeder Winternacht will Cenn allen beweisen, dass er noch genauso gut tanzen kann wie früher. Der Westwald (Kapitel) Handlung Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt Nach dem Winter 998 NÄ ist Cenn Buie unzufrieden mit dem Wetter und macht pessimistische Prophezeiungen über das Ende der Welt. Die Weigerung der seiner Meinung nach zu jungen Seherin Nynaeve al'Meara, auch nur übers Wetter zu sprechen, bestätigt ihn noch in diesem Glauben. Als der Fahrende Händler Padan Fain ankommt, fragt Cenn Buie am lautesten nach dem Falschen Drachen in Ghealdan. Da die Menschen von Emondsfeld sich zu sehr aufregen, beschließt der Gemeinderat, erst einmal in Ruhe mit Fain zu sprechen. Der fahrende Händler (Kapitel) Nach dem Angriff der Trollocs ist Cenn zwar dankbar für die Hilfe der Aes Sedai Moiraine und ihres Behüters Lan, will die beiden aber auch so schnell wie möglich loswerden, da er sie für den Angriff verantwortlich macht. Er führt die wütenden Dorfbewohner an, die sich Moiraine entgegen stellen, als diese Emondsfeld verlassen will. Erst Bran al'Veres Erinnerung daran, dass er starke Verbrennungen und einen verletzten Arm hatte, was Moiraine geheilt hat, lässt ihn Vernunft annehmen. Was das Rad sagt... (Kapitel) Nachdem Nynaeve al'Meara die Gruppe um Moiraine nach Baerlon verfolgt hat, erzählt sie, dass alle Männer des Dorfes nach den verschwundenen jungen Leuten suchen wollten, sogar Cenn Buie. Die Seherin (Kapitel) Die Jagd beginnt Als Nynaeve ihre Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen ablegt, kommt sie im zweiten Durchgang nach Emondsfeld. Das Dorf wirkt vernachlässigt, genauso wie die Weinquellen-Schenke. Cenn kommt heraus und spuckt vor Nynaeve aus, ehe er wortlos geht. Von Marin al'Vere erfährt er, dass die neue Seherin Malena Aylar Bran getötet hat und Cenn zum Bürgermeister gewählt hat, weil jede Frau ihren Mann heimlich überzeugte, er solle Cenn wählen, und alle dachten, sie wären der einzige. Cenn holt auch Malena, die sich mit Nynaeve befassen will und Marin ist sicher, dass die Seherin sie bestrafen wird. Die Prüfung (Kapitel) Der Schatten erhebt sich Als Perrin in die Zwei Flüsse zurückkehrt, weil die Weißmäntel das Gebiet besetzt halten und ihn suchen, erfährt er, dass Cenn und die Congars und Coplins den Kindern des Lichts am eifrigsten helfen. Heimkehr (Kapitel) Als Marin al'Vere ihn und seine Begleiter in ein sicheres Versteck bringen will, kommt Cenn dazu und droht, sie zu verraten. Marin lenkt ihn ab, indem sie ihm sagt, sie würde Daise zu ihm schicken, wenn er sich in Angelegenheiten der Frauen einmischt. Jenseits der Eiche (Kapitel) Nachdem Perrin die gefangenen Luhhans und Cauthons befreit und viele Trollocs in den Zwei Flüssen erlegt hat, kommt er nach Emondsfeld zurück, wo die Menschen ihn mit Hochrufen empfangen. Sogar Cenn gehört zur begeisterten Menge. Ein fehlendes Blatt (Kapitel) Als die Aiel die Ankunft von Trollocs vor Emondsfeld melden, begeben sich alle Männer auf ihre Plätze hinter dem Pfahlwald an beiden seiten des Dorfes. Cenn bewaffnet sich mit einer Hellebarde und hebt die Hand an die Stirn, als er an Perrin vorbei kommt, als eine Art Gruß an ihren Lord, während er Hari, Darl und Bili voran treibt. Der Sturm naht (Kapitel) Sie nehmen an der anderen Seite des Dorfes Aufstellung, wo sie die kläglichen Reste von Raens Gruppe von Tuatha'an, die nach einem Trollocüberfall im Dorf Zuflucht suchen wollen, für Feinde halten und angreifen. Perrins Eingreifen lässt das schlimmste verhindern und trotz Protesten der Männer werden die Kesselflicker ins Dorf geholt. Das Schwert des Kesselflickers (Kapitel) ###### Cenn besitzt ein altes Signalhorn, das er zur Verfügung stellt, als Perrin sagt, er brauche es für die außerhalb des Dorfes weidenden Hirten, um sie bei einem Angriff schnell hinein holen zu können. Nach sieben Tagen ständiger Angriffe sind alle Menschen in Emondsfeld erschöpft. Perrin und der Gemeinderat sprechen über die Vorräte und Waffen, die sie noch haben. Cenn beschwert sich, dass die Frauen Lampen besitzen, während sie nur Talgkerzen haben. Eine bindende Entscheidung (Kapitel) Cenn nimmt an der Schlacht von Emondsfeld teil. Goldauge (Kapitel) Nachdem sich Perrin und Faile als Lord und Lady der Zwei Flüsse zu etablieren beginnen, hält Faile regelmäßige Audienzen in ihrem neu entstehenden Herrenhaus ab. Cenn erscheint oft, um sich zu beschweren. Bei einer davon beschwert er sich über den neuen Dachdecker aus Tarabon, Meister Hornval, der Ziegel herstellt. Cenn sagt, dieser würde ihm die Kunden wegnehmen, doch Faile entgegnet, sie selbst und Perrin hätten ein Strohdach bestellt, das immer noch nicht fertig sei und sie würde ihm den Auftrag entziehen und zu Hornval gehen, wenn er sich nicht beeilt. Prolog: Die erste Botschaft (Kapitel) Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Gemeinderat Kategorie:Dachdecker Kategorie:Emondsfeld (Person) Kategorie:Zwei Flüsse (Person) Kategorie:Andor (Person)